Harry Potter and the HalfBlood Ghost King
by TheLiesBehindTheTruth
Summary: Nico, Annabeth, Percy, Travis, and Connor are sent to Hogwarts to protect it from Voldemort. They are supposed to blend in and hide thier powers. Easy, right?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first cross over fic. Please tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Awful? Ok?**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy! :)**

**Nico: Please review so she will shut up about her story sucking! Its annoying!**

**Me: Hey! I'm not annoying! And I worked hard on this so I think I deserve the right to ask for reviews! Its over 2000 words!**

**Nico: See what i mean. She never shuts up...**

**Summary: Nico, Percy, Connor, Travis, & Annabeth are sent to protect Hogwarts from Voldemort. They can't let anyone know they are demigods, easy, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter! Sadly...**

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

"I think our tickets are messed up." Annabeth said with a confused look on her face, "There's no platform 9 and 3/4."

I could tell that she was stressed out because she didn't know everything about this place. Annabeth hated not knowing everything about everything.

"Woah!" Connor exclaimed from where he stood next to me.

"That guy just ran through that wall!" Travis finished from Connor's other side.

"Let's try it!" They yelled together earning many strange looks from the people at the train station. They really weren't doing very good at the whole keeping quiet and secretive thing. I had already had to drag Connor out of a store because he was about to pull a knife on some blonde kid, who had obviously been annoying him.

I was even blending in better than them. I don't blend in at all, with the shadows that seem to cling to me and the way I look creepy, according to a little girl I ran into in a store earlier.

"Nico! Where did Travis and Connor go?" Percy called to me.

Shit! They were gone!

I quickly began scanning the train station in hopes of finding the mischievous sons of Hermes.

I spotted them over by the brick column they had supposedly seen someone walk though earlier. They were face to face with these boys who appeared to be twins; they both had red hair and freckles.

"Connor! Travis!" I shouted at them. Now was not the time to mess around. "What are you guys doing?"

"This is Fred and George and they know how to get to the train." Travis responded.

"You just run through this wall." One of the red heads stated, as if it was normal to run through brick walls.

After we had found everyone and made it to platform 9 and 3/4, we boarded the train that would take us to the school. We were supposed to be American transfer students, and I guess they must not get a lot of transfer students because we had many people looking at us curiously as we boarded the large, black train.

"Let's go in this compartment." Percy suggested when we found an empty compartment about halfway down the train.

I sat on one side with Travis and Connor while the other side was occupied by Percy and Annabeth. I swear if they start getting all mushy I am going to put them in separate compartments.

"Hey, you two!" a voice sounded from the door of our compartment, "Wanna come put dung bombs in some Hufflepuff girls' compartments?"

I looked up to see the twins that Travis and Connor had been talking to earlier. They both had devilish grins on their faces. They were so much like Travis and Connor that I just stared.

"Sure!" the demigod brothers chorused, before following the red-headed twins out laughing. Travis and Connor were so similar that they were often mistaken for twins.

Well, now that I'm awkwardly stuck with the two lovebirds, I might as well try to get some sleep. I closed my eyes and tuned out their voices.

I only opened them when I heard the door to our compartment slide open once again. Couldn't these people just leave us in peace, was my first thought as I spotted a black haired boy with glasses, a girl with bushy, brown hair, and a red headed boy standing in the door way.

"Are you the American transfer students?" The brown haired girl asked noisily.

"Nope. We are rabid dogs that just fell from the sky & landed on this train." I retorted letting the annoyance I felt be clearly seen.

"Nico! Be nice!" Percy scolded me like I was some child. Then he addressed the annoying wizards standing in the doorway, "Yes. We are the transfer students. Who are you?"

"I'm Ron Weasley." stated the red-headed boy. I couldn't help but snicker at his name. Percy shot me a death glare, it didn't come close to my father's glares but it shut me up. The Weasley kid glared at me too but it just made me want to laugh more.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl with the bushy, brown hair stated, looking at Percy.

I waited for them to introduce the black-haired boy who was with them.

"Well, what's your name?" I growled impatiently at him.

"You don't know who he is?" Ron gasped in shock.

"Am I supposed to?" I responded, confused. I looked over and saw my confusion mirrored on Percy's face.

"You guys are so stupid sometimes." Annabeth huffed. "He's Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived."

I remembered Chiron telling us about him while explaining our quest. He was the one that was supposed to destroy Voldemort, but apparently Voldemort had become more powerful of something so now we had to kill him.

"Oh. I expected you to be a little bit more intimidating." I stated truthfully, earning glares from Potter and his friends.

"Let's go sit down." Hermione said stiffly to her friends before they stalked off.

"Really, Nico?" Annabeth hissed as soon as the door slid shut. "You had to go and annoy Harry Potter and his friends. Everyone here probably looks up to him and now he is probably going to go tell everyone that we are rude and to avoid us. We are going to be outcasts now, and we have to become Harry Potter's ally and he probably hates us now, and-" Annabeth rambled on about Potter for like five minutes before Percy decided he should attempt to calm her.

"Annabeth, it's ok." Percy said putting his arms around her and hugging her. This made her relax and she finally shut up.

I rolled my pitch black eyes before getting up and heading for the door so I didn't have to watch them make out and be all mushy.

I started down the hallway only to find myself pulled inside of one of the compartments by my arm. I instantly went for my sword but stopped when I realized that it was Travis, Connor, Fred, George, and some red headed girl I hadn't met yet. Travis, Connor, and their twin friends that I couldn't tell apart were laughing so hard I thought that at least one of them was going to pass out pretty soon if they didn't quit laughing.

"What did you guys do?" I cautiously questioned, not sure if I really wanted to know.

"Hufflepuff...dung bombs...explosion" George or Fred, I couldn't tell, panted out between laughs.

"They put dung bombs in some girls' train compartments, and now, there are about ten girls who want them dead." The red haired girl clarified, "Oh, and by the way, I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Oh, uh, I met your brother." I said, recalling our not-so-pleasant encounter earlier.

"Which one?" she asked with a frown.

"Ron." I replied simply.

"Ugh. If he was rude to you I apologize, he has been very easily pissed off the past few days. I'm not sure why, though." Ginny mused. She was actually really pretty, even though she had red hair. I used to make fun of this one girl at camp and say that red heads were ugly, but I take it all back now.

Travis, Connor, Fred, and George had all left smirking and laughing, so I'm assuming that someone was about to get pranked.

I spent the rest of the ride to Hogwarts talking to Ginny. She was the first friend I had made outside of camp.

After about an hour, I felt the train start to slow down until we came to a stop.

I walked off the train still talking to Ginny and happened to run into the one person I didn't want to see, Ron.

"Ginny, why are you talking to him?" He demanded rudely.

"I'm talking to him because I can, and I don't give a damn about what you think!" Ginny fired back, matching Ron's anger. Obviously she was already mad at him about something else because she didn't seem like she was easily angered.

I guess this was abnormal for her because her brother's eyes widened and he looked speechless.

Ginny smirked before grabbing my hand and pulling me off. I was supposed to be transferring into my sixth year along with my friends, so we rode the carriages up to the school. They were pulled by these black horse like creatures that I remember seeing in the Underworld.

They pulled our carriage up to the school, which was huge. I don't think Annabeth will ever stop talking about its "magnificent architectural genius".

We followed the rest of the students to what appeared to be a huge dining hall. The ceiling was a dark blue with stars that looked so real that I wasn't sure if there even was a roof at first.

I was told to wait by the dour of the dining hall with by friends until we were sorted by a man who said to call him Professor Dumbledore.

"Nico Di Angelo, Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Travis Stoll, and Connor Stoll will be transferring to Hogwarts." the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, said to the hundreds of students in the dining hall. "They will be sorted with the first years."

The doors to the dining hall opened and in came an old, uptight looking woman followed by a bunch of eleven year olds. I walked over with my friends and we waited at the back of the line for our turn to be sorted. Ginny had explained the sorting and the four houses. I hoped that I was in Gryffindor with Ginny.

The hat had been sorting students into the four houses, but I couldn't concentrate, stupid ADHD. I decided that looking around the expansive room was more fun than watching the other kids get sorted.

"Di Angelo, Nico!" called the old lady who had lead the first years in.

I reluctantly walked up to the stool where the worn out black hat sat. I was the last one to be sorted and all of my friends had ended up in Gryffindor. I really hoped I was going to be placed with them.

I walked up to the stool and placed the hat on my head.

'Hmm, interesting. You are very brave, but I sense a darkness to you. Perhaps Slytherin would be fitting or maybe Gryffindor.' the hat mused. 'Perhaps I look at your past will proof helpful.'

"No" I hissed quietly to the annoying hat. I could feel it probing into my mind.

'So much darkness and suffering!' The Sorting Hat exclaimed. It hadn't even gotten to anything bad.

I was getting so tired of sitting up here with everyone stating at me, that I decided to see if the hat would make a deal.

'Hey hat!' I thought hoping to gain its attention, 'I'll let you into my memories if you put me in Gryffindor.'

'Hmmm, why not.' replied the curious hat. It obviously had never heard the children's saying that went something like 'curiosity killed the cat'.

I let down the barriers I had put up in my mind and the hat saw everything.

There was a brief pause before the hat erupted in screams if terror, "GET ME OFF! AHHH! SO MUCH PAIN AND DEATH!"

I ripped it off of my head and it weakly croaked, "Gryffindor". Then it went limp in my hand.

I stood up and walked over to my friends, choosing to ignore the curious and scared stares I was receiving from the rest if the students.

"Shit. That went bad." I muttered, slumping into the seat next to Percy.

I didn't really talk much at dinner. I was still annoyed at that stupid hat for making everyone scared of me already.

I walked back to the Gryffindor common room with Annabeth, Travis and Connor.

We said good night to Annabeth before I found a bed, sat my stuff next to it and then proceeded to pass out from exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: YAY! Chapter 2 is here and it didn't take me a month! LOL Thank you to all of my awesome reviewers! You guys make me very happy! :) I also had to go to the dentist today and get cavities filled and they gave me FOUR shots in my mouth! My mouth feels like a freaking air mattress right now, and I cant eat unless I want to eat the insides of my cheek! I hate having a numb, swollen mouth. eww... hahaha**

**Anyways, to my amazing reviewers:**

**Sorrow Malfoy: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story and I hope you keep reading and reviewing! :)**

**loretta537: Thank you for your review! It helped motivate me for this chapter! Please review this one as well! :)**

**mybestfriendsahipogriff(annonymous): Thanks for the review! The plot doesn't really go anywhere in this chapter (sorry! I blame writers block) but it will pick up next chapter! Keep reading and reviewing! :)**

**theyellowone: Thank you so, so much for the review! You are awesome & it won't be Nico/Ginny (sorry if anyone wants that). I hope you keep reviewing because people who review my stories are awesome! :)**

**(annonymous): Thanks for your review! I love your idea and Nico will definitley be scaring the ghosts! Thanks for the very enthusiastic review (I hope for more!). :)**

**Harpygirl24: Thank you for being my first reviewer for this story! You are awesome! I hope you keep reading and reviewing! :) **

**Warnings: Uhh... Ron's a potty mouth so don't read if cussing offends you...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson! but i really wanna own Nico...**

**Nico: O.o ...**

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

I blinked open my eyes to see a strange room. Then I remembered where I was.

"Get up or you're going to miss breakfast!" called a voice from the door of the room that the sixth year boys slept in. It sounded like Hermione's voice, but I was too tired to care and my ADHD made it hard to concentrate, it was worse when I was tired.

I reluctantly sat up and crawled out of bed. Over to my right Percy was still asleep. Of course. He could sleep through anything.

I grabbed one of the fluffy pillows off of my bed and carried it over to Percy's bed. Then I proceeded to whack him in the face with the pillow.

"What the Hades?" Percy screamed jumping up and tackling me to the floor. He had Riptide out but thankfully still in pen form. I'm not sure how the other students would react to one of their fellow students pulling out a sword. To say the least it would be bad, and I'm sure the gods would be angry at how quickly we blew our cover.

"Ugh! Percy get off you're suffocating me." I gasped from underneath him.

"Oh. Sorry Nico." He laughed from where he was pinning me to the floor of our dormitory.

When we stood up everyone else was staring at us weirdly. People are so critical.

"Well that ruined any chance of going back to sleep." The Potter boy grumbled under his breath, but I still heard him. It was an advantage of being a demigod. I could hear almost three times as good as a mortal.

"It's time to get up anyways." I retorted to his comment that wasn't supposed to be heard.

He looked startled that I heard him, but then he recovered and shot me a death glare and huffed, "I can get up when I want."

"Wow. I sure hope Voldemort (gasp) never attacks at night because we won't be able to wake you up." I smirked at him. He was getting so angry. This was so fun and just for good measure I added, "Not that we would need your help killing Riddle."

Percy was trying really hard not to burst out in laughter, and he looked ridiculous. Percy was awful at concealing his emotions and lying.

"Come on. Let's go eat." I said to Percy as if the whole argument with Potter never even happened.

"Sure." he replied still trying not to laugh.

We made our way down the stairs to find Hermione and Annabeth talking about the school and its architecture.

"Hey Seaweed Brain! I though you were never going to get up." Annabeth called to Percy.

"Good morning Wise Girl." He smiled at her before giving her a brief kiss.

"Let's go to breakfast." I groaned at the annoyingly sweet couple. Sometimes they made me sick.

"Mind if I come?" asked Hermione from the couch. She sounded timid as if she thought that we would refuse her, but I guess I don't exactly appear as the friendliest person ever.

"Sure!" Annabeth smiled.

The four of us exited the Gryffindor common room together. Percy and Annabeth were talking and I was just awkwardly walking next to Hermione.

"Sorry if my friends were rude in the train." she spoke up suddenly.

"It's fine, but I hope you don't expect me to be their friends because that's not going to happen." I responded, my mind drifting back to Potter's shocked face when I insulted him this morning. Annoying him was unusually fun.

"Ok. I couldn't make you anyways, and I'm getting the feeling that if I tried I would be wasting my time." She sighed. I see why she gets along with Annabeth so well, they are both really smart.

We walked into the dining hall together and found our way to the Gryffindor table. Percy and Annabeth sat across from me while Hermione was seated next to me. It was weird in a good way. Usually everyone was too scared to sit anywhere near me. It felt good not to be feared by people who you want to be friends with.

"I wonder we're all the ghosts are?" Hermione said as if ghosts were normal.

"What?" I hissed. I guess I looked a little bit scary because she flinched away from me. "Sorry." I muttered embarrassed because I probably frightened the only non-demigod person here, besides Ginny, who would talk to me.

"Um... Is there something wrong with ghosts?" Hermione asked. I saw confusion on her face and thankfully no fear was apparent.

"Uh... Sorry. I'm just not used to ghosts." I lied. I noticed Percy smirking at me; he had obviously heard my lie. I hope she believes this because if not then I have some explaining to do. "How many ghosts are here?" I asked, trying to keep the anger out of my voice because I didn't want to scare her. Ghosts belonged in the Underworld! The pathetic cowards were hiding from death!

"Over 100." she replied so casually that it sounded as if we were talking about the weather.

"Wow." was all I could say. This made keeping my identity secret a lot harder. It was also an extreme challenge to keep from exploding in anger and going and finding every single pathetic ghost. I wished I could go banish every last one to the Underworld right now, but I couldn't risk anyone seeing and spreading rumors about the 'possessed transfer student'.

We talked about our classes and unimportant things for the rest of breakfast. Anything to distract me from the 100 beings that mocked my father by hiding from death.

As we finished eating and were walking out of the Dining Hall, we ran into my two least favorite people I had met so far here; Ron and Harry. Hermione had asked me to come with her to the library after breakfast so we ran into them as they were walking into the Dining Hall. We had left Percy and Annabeth at the table, where they were talking and giggling. It was weird.

"What are you doing with him?" Ron demanded glaring at Hermione. Then he attempted to look intimidating and glare at me, but I soon realized that the British red head was less frightening than Aphrodite's children.

"I'm going to the library." Hermione answered ignoring his anger.

"Why with him?" he spat the word him in a fashion similar to the way I said pink. Ugh... That awful color. Shudder.

"Is there a problem with me?" I answered in a falsely innocent tone that obviously pissed off Ron. I don't care though because the way the way talking to Hermione was annoying me. I don't know why, because I'm usually rude to everyone, but I felt like I needed to keep him or anyone else from being mean to Hermione.

"Shut the fuck up! Stupid American bastard." Ron swore angrily at me. This was too fun.

"Ron! Don't talk to Nico like that!" Hermione defended me. Normally I hate people trying to fight my battles but Hermione was different. She was my first non-demigod friend. "Come on, Nico." She huffed and grabbed my hand and pulled me past the seething red head, who was muttering something about eating death. Maybe he was going crazy.

"Ugh!" He can be so immature sometimes." She sighed, sounding stressed.

"Whoa. 'Mione, it's ok." I said using my nickname I had thought of for her because her name was sometimes too much for my dyslexic brain. "It's not a big deal. He'll get over it." I assured the stressing girl.

"Sorry. I worry a lot." she smiled sheepishly at me.

"I noticed." I said playfully smirking at her. We approached the doors to the library, my worst nightmare, together.

She led me over to a shelf and began pulling out books that were so big that I felt like screaming and lighting the books on fire. Reading a book like that would probably make my brain explode. I carried her enormous stack of books over to a table where we sat down and she opened up a book and began to read. I just kind of stared around the library looking at students and out the windows.

There wasn't a whole lot of students in the library at this time. Most were eating or possibly still sleeping if they weren't going to eat. Either that or be late.

I looked up when a shadow suddenly blocked the annoying sun that was shining in the library's window and unto my face. I looked up to see a pale blonde flanked by two huge guys who appeared even stupider than Percy. Percy was my friend but there was no way to deny that he was an airhead.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." the blonde stated, as if I cared, "and this is Crabbe and Goyle".

"Isn't that awesome." I stated dryly not really caring where he was going with this. Something about the way Hermione was glaring at him and the weak but present essence of death I got from him made me dislike him. He was the type that you could tell was untrustworthy.

He cleared his throat then continued, "As I was saying, I think that you should choose your friends wisely and stay away from the Muggle born ones. They are a disgrace to our world." After saying this he shot a rather unpleasant look at Hermione. I had no clue what a Muggle was but I guessed it was offensive from the look on 'Moine's face. She had stopped reading and was now glaring at the snobby Slytherin boy.

"What great advice." I said with my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I would love to become a stuck up, ugly ass like you."

"What did you say?" Draco hissed vehemently. Why did everyone want to fight me this morning? Not that was exactly being a peaceful saint today, but at least I wasn't starting the fights this time.

"You heard me Snake Boy." I said smirking.

"Wait until my father hears about this!" Draco threatened emptily.

"Ok, can you tell him now because I hate waiting?" I called after Snake Boy as he started to walk away.

He paused for a second shooting a glare at me, before storming of muttering a very colorful string of words that earned him glares from the librarians.

As soon as Malfoy made it out of the library, I turned to Hermione and then we both burst into laughter. The librarians had now shifted their glares to us, but I didn't care, I was finally happy.

Hermione finished studying and we walked out of the library towards our first class, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts. That should be east enough considering I practically am the dark arts. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be that bad.

On second thought, the poster posted outside of the library was making me reconsider everything positive I had been thinking...

* * *

><p><strong>I was feeling a little violent when I wrote this, hehe. It could have been a lot worse though because I didn't kill anyone. LOL PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>

**IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WILL SET A HELL HOUND ON YOU! JK hahahahahah but Nico might... **

**Hahah thanks for reading! You guys are awesome :) p.s. sorry for any grammer mistakes I posted this in a hurry & only proofread it once. I just really wanted to get the next chapter up, even if it is kind of a filler, a very violent filler.**

**REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry about how long this chapter took! I have been so busy and I wrote this in fragments! I haven't forgotten abou the story, don't worry! Thanks again to all of my reviewers (who are awesome people)!**

**Thank you too: One Smart Waffle, Del, ruerox11, zypherblaze, MissLunaLovegood1999, DANGEROUS-NINJA, greek-mythology-girl01092000, theyellowone, anonymous, Nightfall, loretta537, DarkestTruth, piogeo, Mrs. Fred Weasley, & SilverWolf329 for reviewing chapter 2! You guys are awesome!**

**I'm also happy about all of the story alerts and story favorites I got! YOu guys are awesome! Now the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>(Nico POV)<p>

"Payback time!" an obnoxious voice screamed from above me as I blinked open my eyes. I looked up from where I had been sleeping to see Percy grinning at me like an idiot.

The next thing I knew he pulled my pillow out from under me and smashed it into my face.

"What the Hades?" I screamed through the pillow, waking everyone else up. "Percy! I'm going to kill you!" I continued screaming without any regard to the unfortunate wizards who had to share a room with me.

I jumped out of my bed and grabbed my other pillow and swung it into the side of Percy's face. We began swinging pillows and dodging like crazy people. It was fun and it was as close to training as we had gotten in the time we had been here, so I took advantage of it. We were too engaged in our pillow fight which was probably slightly dangerous to a normal human.

By the time we had finished the pillow fight we had destroyed six pillows and attracted a crowd of our roommates, who had been placing bets on our pillow fight.

The fight ended in us collapsing to the floor because we were laughing too hard to take it serious anymore.

"Have fun cleaning up the mess you made of your pillows." A smug voice sounded from the other side of the room. It was Ron, looking unpleasant as usual.

"No. You have fun cleaning it up." Percy responded before I could insult him.

"Why would I clean it up?" Ron demanded sourly.

"Because I'll make you." Percy sighed sounding bored.

"How do you plan to make me do what you want?" Ron asked flatly.

"Do it or we'll beat the shit out of you." I retorted with a smirk.

"Now you're going to make me kick your asses?" The overconfident ginger asked with a smirk.

"I'd love to see you try!" My invincible friend laughed from beside me.

Ron accepted this as a challenge and stood up form his bed and walked over to us with his fists clenched into balls. He was so fun to annoy.

Percy stood up and calmly strolled over to meet him in the center if the room. I followed with a huge smirk on my face.

This was the moment I had been waiting for since I met Ron.

"Your mistake." Ron growled stupidly. Then he swung his fist directly at Percy's face, but much to his confusion and humiliation Percy just stood there and allowed his hand to collide with his face. There was a sickening crack as Ron most likely shattered all of the bones in his right hand.

"SHIT! Bloody hell!" The enraged Brit screamed, clutching his red hand which was swelling already.

Meanwhile Percy was staring at him with one eyebrow raised, acting like he didn't know why Ron was the only one hurt here.

"What a wimp!" Percy laughed with an amused smirk on his face.

"Yea well I bet that you couldn't do better!" Ron challenged. He had stopped holding his hand was now trying to intimidate Percy.

"I could knock you out in one punch." Percy retorted evenly.

Apparently Ron doesn't learn from anything because he snorted in laughter and rolled his eyes.

I guess Percy found it as annoying as I did because the next thing that heard was the sound of Ron's nose breaking. This action earned many cheers from our roommates.

"Ok, so if anyone asks, he was mad and punched the wall," I announced to the dorm. "Unless you want to 'punch the wall' too."

"What about his face?" Harry asked. Oddly enough he didn't appear mad. He just seemed genuinely curious. Weird...

"You could say that he got mad and hit his face against the wall and that made him even madder so he punched it!" A kid yelled, I think his name was Dean or something like that. The idea was stupid but if everyone went along with it then I guess it might work.

"Ok good idea!" Percy praised. Of course, Percy is such a seaweed brain sometimes. Only Percy would think that that was a good idea and actually mean it.

"Well, let's go to breakfast!" I said, ignoring the unconscious Brit by my feet. Everyone else nodded in agreement and we all walked out leaving Ron.

Today was turning out pretty good and breakfast hadn't even started, but then, as usual, my day was ruined as I spotted a familiar poster. It was the same one I had seen outside of the library with Hermione. It said something about a mandatory dance. Yes, this is what freaked me out. The very thought of me dancing was enough to make me regret going here. However that's not even the worst part, we have to bring dates. How am I supposed to find a slightly normal girl who isn't terrified of me? I would rather fight an army of Furies than this! I don't know who I would go with anyways. I think it's a waste of time but apparently the crazy teachers here find it helpful. The only thing it will help me with is proving that these wizard people are crazy.

"Hey Nico!" Someone said from my right. I whipped towards the voice and almost pulled out my sword I was so startled.

I sighed in relief when I realized that it was only Ron's little sister, Ginny.

"Jumpy much." Percy teased. I shot him a death glare and turned back to Ginny, who was trying not to laugh.

"Hey." I muttered annoyed at how I had reacted when she scared me.

"Do you know where Ron is?" Really? That's what she wanted?

"Why would I know where he is?" I snapped back sounding a little ruder than I intended to.

"Ok. Never mind." Ginny said. It was obvious that my tone had offended her. She stalked away from me, clearly offended, over to Hermione.

After she walked away, I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I shivered as I felt chills go down my back despite the warm temperature of the hallway. The only other times something like this happens is when there are monsters near.

I searched for Percy in the crowd of Gryffindors headed to breakfast. When I finally spotted him talking to Annabeth, I let out a groan of frustration. They were really far ahead of me. There was no way to warn him or Annabeth, and they were too preoccupied to notice the monster. It was using the Mist to hide itself, and Percy is one of the most oblivious people (or demigods) ever. He was with Annabeth and maybe she would notice the danger. Ok, never mind, she's way too preoccupied with staring at Percy. The monster was probably masked by the scent of the wizards surrounding them, anyways.

This was awful. I couldn't just scream "Hey Percy there's a monster!" Everyone would panic and it would make locating the monster near impossible.

I began pushing past some of the wizards who were standing in front of me. I need to warn Percy and Annabeth. Not to mention the Stoll brothers, who I hadn't seen much of since our arrival. They were almost always in detention or planning evil jokes with the Weasley twins.

"Watch it!" An annoyed wizard called at me as I shoved past him and his friends. However, I didn't have time to care because I had already pushed past another group of first year girls. It seemed that no matter how many people I pushed past, I always stayed the same distance from Percy. We rounded a bend to the last set of stairs before the hallway widened and I would be able to reach Percy. Finally!

As soon as that thought entered my head it was dispelled by the damn moving stairs! Yes, the stairs thought it would be nice to move when Percy and Annabeth were in them and leave me stuck up on the second floor. However, that isn't the thing that scared me the most. The thing that scared me the most was the absence of the cold chills I got when around a monster. That could only mean one thing; it was on the stairs with my two best friends when they moved.

I had to get down there fast and the stairs didn't appear to be in any hurry because they remained on the opposite side of the second floor. This only left me with one logical, insane, and highly dangerous idea; shadow travel. I quietly separated myself from the group of witches and wizards that were waiting for the stairs. I slipped behind one of the stone pillars and melted into the shadows.

I stepped out of the shadow of a statue on the first floor. I wasn't too far from the Dining Hall, but it was still too far. I said a silent prayer to the gods that I hadn't been seen and took of in a full out sprint down the marble corridors of Hogwarts. I ran past a few wandering students who gave me looks that implied that I was crazy. I ignored them because our identities and safety was at risk here. When I finally reached the dining hall, Percy was nowhere to be found. Great! Dammit Percy! Where the Hades are you? I thought bitterly.

"Hey Nico!" A familiar voice screamed in my ear. I turned to see Travis and Connor smirking at me. I punched Travis in the arm for screaming in my ear before deciding to fill them in on the monster situation. It would have been a whole lot easier if they would quit giggling like love struck fourth graders.

"Guys! We have a serious problem!" I yelled exasperated. They weren't focusing at all, damn ADHD. At this statement they both quit laughing but u could still see the amusement in their eyes about whatever prank they had pulled or were planning. "There's a monster in the castle and we need to warn Percy and Annabeth!" I hissed now that I finally had their attention. This made all traces of amusement and playfulness vanish from their features. They knew how dangerous a monster in the castle was. It's going to be very hard to kill the monster without revealing what we are to the other students.

"Where's the monster?" Connor questioned. It was a good question. There seemed to be no traces of the monster I has scented earlier. Sadly, it was the same situation with Percy and Annabeth. They seemed to have disappeared. This was definitely not good.

Connor POV

Of course, right when I go to eat my breakfast some stupid monster has to come along and make me wait. If we find this monster, I'm going to kill it in five seconds and then sprint to the Dining Hall. I'm starved. Stupid monster!

"Come on we have to find Percy and Annabeth!" Nico screamed at us. He really needs to calm down. I don't want to burst into flames or something from his anger. I wonder if that's really possible...

One second I was calmly standing there thinking about bursting into flames, and the next thing I knew Nico was dragging me by the collar of my hideous black robes out of the Dining Hall.

We sprinted down a few corridors in search of our missing friends but had no luck.

The monster, Percy, and Annabeth seemed to have disappeared off the face of the Earth.

Nico POV

I actually had to drag the Stoll brothers out of the cafeteria. People were giving us the weirdest look. So much for subtlety.

We rounded a corner and a familiar chill hit me once again. That was when I heard a roar come from around the bend. The monster.

I took of sprinting with the Stoll brothers following right behind me. It had obviously decided to attack, which meant that it had most likely found Percy or Annabeth.

I slowed as I reached the corner, and was about to peek around when Travis slammed into me and sent me sprawling into the middle of the corridor that the monster was in. I felt my elbow slam painfully into the cold, stone floor as I ungracefully tried to refrain from smashing my face off the floor.

Well, if I thought my day was bad before, I didn't now. I found myself on my back staring up at an eight-headed hydra. It emitted a roar of fury upon seeing me.

I narrowly missed being scorched as one of the heads shot a jet of fire at me. I twisted the skull ring on my finger and it immediately transformed into my black Stygian iron sword. I swung up at the beast's torso which was right next to my head. I left a long gash in its chest before turning and stabbing my sword into its side. This angered the hydra, for it turned and one of it hideous heads swung around and straight into me. I felt the air leave my lungs as I was launched into a stone wall. My sword clattered to the ground, leaving me defenseless. Just when I was sure that it was over got me, Travis and Connor decided it would be a good time to actually fight. They soon overwhelmed the already injured beast and after a few more slashes and stabs the monster was done for. The horrid beast gave one last roar of pain and anger before exploding into yellowish, gold dust.

I observed all of this from where I lay in a heap on the floor next to the wall. The damn monster had thrown me so hard into the wall that I couldn't move at all without feeling pain. I was too tired to move anyways. The last thing I comprehended before surrendering to darkness was Percy's concerned face swimming before my tired eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! YOU ROCK! :)<strong>

**REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME SMILE! :) **

**Please review! I love knowing what you guys thought of it! **

**I promise the next chapter won't take me so long! I've already got it sort of planned out so it should be up this weekend. If it isn't then Nico gets to set the hellhounds on me! *gulp***

**Love y'all! :) thanks for reading!**

~TheLiesBehindTheTruth


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! Another chapter! I know i promised it by yesterday but my internet got screwed up and stopped working! We just fixed it, so I am posting this now (late, as usual). I promise it was done I just couldn't get it up :(**

**Anyways, this is my longest chapter yet! 2,922 words! :D I'm proud of it so please review I wanna know how it was! :)**

**Thank you to Del and JazzyFizzleDoWizzle for reviewing chapter 3! You guys are awesome! **

**I hope I can get more than 2 reviews for this chapter :) please (puppy dog face)**

**Nico: Just threaten the with the hellhounds again. That'll make them review**

**Me: ... hmmmm *evil laugh***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>Percy POV<p>

I sighed as I let my sea green eyes wander around the ancient looking, stone class room. I had been placed in sixth year classes along with all of my friends. They were so boring! I honestly don't understand how these wizards have survived six years of learning such stupid stuff with out going crazy.

Right now I'm in Transfiguration, which is taught by some old lady. I honestly don't remember her name. . My dad and Nico's dad had "convinced" Hecate to bless our swords with magical powers for us so we would appear to have magical abilities. The other students might find it weird but apparently it wasn't unheard of in the wizard's world to have your wand inside of another object.

I have this class with the Stoll brothers, which is always fun. Those two couldn't stay out of trouble if their lives depended on it.

I could easily guess that they were going to do something obnoxious from the way that they both keep laughing and we appearing to behave. The poor teacher.

I was so bored and my mind kept drifting back to the fight with the hydra this morning before breakfast.

I had to borrow Annabeth's hat to sneak Nico back to the dormitories after he has passed out. It is unbelievably hard to smuggle an unconscious boy through a school. Though no one could see us, they could still feel us. I had managed to almost run into probably twenty people.

Flashback

_The hydra had just transformed into a pile of gold dust, and Nico was still lying on the ground next to the wall that the hydra had thrown him into. _

"_Yeah! Stupid monster!" Travis screamed upon seeing the monster fade into dust. No sooner had the words left his mouth than he was tackled by a very pissed off Annabeth._

"_Shut up!" she hissed, "We aren't trying to attract any attention!" _

_We all realized how right she was when we heard footsteps coming towards us. _

" _Quick! Hide Nico!" I whispered frantically. Annabeth pulled her hat out of a pocket, that you wouldn't know existed if she hadn't pulled something out of it, in her robe. She jammed the hat onto the son of Hades' head before hiding behind one of the large stone pillars that lined the hallway. We all followed her example and got out of sight just as Ginny and Harry rounded the corner talking to each other in whispers. They were soon past us, too caught up in each other to notice the many pairs of eyes following them down the hallway. They only paused for a second to wonder about the large pile of dust in the middle of the hallway before continuing past us._

_When we all emerged for our hiding place we soon found that no one of us had any ambrosia or nectar on us. That meant that someone had to carry Nico up to the Gryffindor common room and get him some ambrosia. _

_Somehow, I had been volunteered to take the half-conscious son of Hades back to the dorms to get him ambrosia. I had stupidly left my supply of ambrosia in the dorms with the rest of my stuff, but so had everyone else. _

_I pulled off Annabeth's hat, which she had let me borrow, right in front if the Fat Lady, who was drinking some purplish drink in her picture frame. She screamed and dropped her drink at my sudden appearance. _

_"Hippogriff." I shouted. Why did the passwords have to be so stupid? What even is a Hippogriff?_

_The Fat Lady swung out of the way, and I climbed through the hole in the wall. I sprinted through the gold and maroon common room and up the stairs to our sleeping quarters. _

_I hurried into the room, stepped over Ron's still unconscious body and laid Nico down on one of the beds. I rummaged through my bag until I found the bag of ambrosia. I plucked out one of the squares and forced the now half-conscious demigod to eat it. _

_Nico ate it, and I could visibly see him become more awake and his injuries faded. _

End Flashback

_**Boom**_! A loud explosion sounded, and it followed by a highly unpleasant smell. I looked up to see the Stoll brothers laughing so hard that Connor actually fell out of his chair.

I shifted my gaze to the front of the room to see what they had done. The front of the room looked as if there had been a poop war. The teacher stood there with a death glare that was actually somewhat impressive for someone her age.

She waved her wand and the poop disappeared, and it was replaced by an extremely girly scent that reminded me of Aphrodite.

"Who is responsible for this?" Professor McGonagall demanded angrily. Her glare swept around the room, and I noticed it lingered a little longer on the Stoll brothers, who were both trying not to burst into laughter again.

When she was greeted with silence, she angrily huffed, "When I find out who did this, their house will lose fifty points and they will have a week of detention with me!"

That was when Nico decided it would be a good idea to show up for class. He stepped out of the shadows in the back of the room and calmly walked over and sat next to me. He only received a few odd glances because most of the class was too busy laughing about the prank and at the teacher to notice.

"What did I miss?" he hissed under his breath to me. It was kind of obvious that something had happened because the classroom was silent except for an occasional giggle from a student who couldn't control their laughter.

"The Stoll brothers set of like twenty dung bombs in the front if the room." I whispered back.

This statement was greeted by laughter from Nico.

"Nice of you do join us Mr. Di Angelo." McGonagall said, "Next time, try showing up on time."

"Sure." Nico replied. I could tell that he was probably going to be late to the next class he had with her on purpose. He, like me, hated being told what to do and had a talent for annoying gods and teachers.

McGonagall turned away with an angry huff to continue her lesson when she was cut off by the bell, signaling the end of our classes.

I have Defense Against the Dark Arts next with Annabeth and Nico. The Stoll's had Potions.

We found our way to the dimly lit class room and found seats near the middle of the room. The teacher was Professor Snape, and from what I have seen of him, he is relatively creepy.

I don't find him scary or even intimidating. It's kind of hard to be intimidated by a mortal after you have met Hades. He makes you reconsider what scary means.

"This should be fun." Nico smirked at me. I knew he what he meant by it would be fun because he was practically was what the wizards described as the Dark Arts.

Nico POV

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts." A highly unpleasant and bored voice said from the front of the room.

I scanned the room and saw the Golden Trio sitting about three rows in front of us of the other side of the room. Ron's face was badly bruised and he still looked tired. Serves him right.

Harry turned around as if he sensed I was looking at them. His gaze met mine for a second and I saw the wizarding world's Chosen One shiver before dropping my gaze. Some hero.

Snape seemed to have noticed this because he was eyeing me suspiciously. He shot one more uncertain and curious look in my direction before turning to address the class.

"Today we are going to do some practice duels. I pick who goes against who. No objections. Harry Potter and Nico Di Angelo will be the first to duel, and remember no killing." Snape announced boredly. It sounded like he added the last part because he had to not because he wanted to. He was glaring all around the room while giving his instructions.

I had gotten Hecate to make my sword act like a wand. I can't wait to see Potter's reaction when I pull out a sword instead of a wand.

Snape positioned us about twenty feet away from each other for the duel.

"Ready you wands." Snape ordered.

Potter pulled out a brown stick; his wand. I twisted the skull ring on my finger discretely and soon, much to the wizard's amazement, I was holding a three foot long black Stygian iron sword.

"Di Angelo, we are dueling with wands." Professor Snape stated in an annoyed tone.

"This is my wand, Professor." I responded as if it was normal.

Most of the class was staring at me, some with terrified expressions.

"Ok. In that case, let the duel begin." Professor Snape decided. He might actually turn out to be a decent teacher.

I said a silent prayer to Hecate asking for her blessing in this duel.

"Expelliarmous!" Harry shouted, and his wand shot out a jet of green light.

I pointed my sword at the green colored spell and shot Greek fire out of my sword causing our spells to meet in the middle forming a big black and green flaming ball. Most of the students had retreated towards the back of the room. The black fire had probably scared them. Not to mention, the Greek fire's extremely high temperature.

My fire was easily pushing Harry's spell back towards his wand. It was too easy.

Sadly, I had to stop the fire before I burnt Harry alive. I pointed my sword and muttered, "Υποχρέωση αποκλειστικής προμήθειας του εν λόγω θανάσιμο Ο τολμών πρόκληση του γιου του hades."

At this, two ropes made of shadows snaked out of my sword and proceeded to wind around Harry Potter. They wrapped around his wand first, making it impossible for him to send any more spells at me, and then proceeded to tie up the rest of the struggling boy.

I smirked as the Chosen One realized his defeat and lay still.

"Very well done Nico!" Snape praised. Apparently that wasn't normal because I thought some of my classmate's eyes were going to fall out of their heads because of how big their eyes were.

I reluctantly waved my sword and the ropes dispelled into the shadows, freeing Harry. I walked over and helped him up of the ground. Who says I can't be nice. Just because I totally kicked his ass doesn't mean I'm going to leave him there. After all, we did need him on our side when we fought this Voldemort guy, and Annabeth had gotten mad when she heard about the Ron incident. Oops.

I couldn't wait for the battle we were here for, that was when we would be allowed to use the full extent of our powers. It was going to be one fun fight..

Harry looked shocked at my kindness, but he didn't complain. That's good, I guess.

I walked back to my seat with my friends, as Professor Snape called two Slytherin boys that were in the class up to the front to duel.

I noticed, for the first time, that Draco Malfoy was in this class. Great, I have to have classes with the over-confident jerk.

At least this was my last class and today was Friday. I sighed and uncaringly observed the dueling Slytherin boys.

After one of them hit the other with an itching hex, and the boy, who couldn't stop scratching, was taken to the school nurses. Snape decided that we did good, so he dismissed class early. It was only five minutes early, but it was five minutes if my life that I wasn't wasting in his class.

Soon after we got out of the class, Percy and Annabeth disappeared to somewhere. They were probably making out or something. *shudder*

I was planning on going straight back to the Gryffindor common room, but my plans were ruined when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a stone pillar along the side of the hallway. I quickly whipped around getting ready to draw my sword, but stopped out of shock when I was greeted by the person I least expected to see there. Heck, I had never even talked to her before.

It was Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin girl who followed Draco around.

"What do you want?" I asked. I don't care if it sounded rude but I really didn't want to be bothered. I also had no clue what her intentions were, so that put me a little on edge.

"Don't be so rude." she giggled feigning hurt. What the Hades was going on? Since when do Slytherins giggle?

"Um. Can I leave now?" I asked. She was really starting to creep me out.

"Why? Do you not want to talk to me?" she asked. I have no clue what she's getting at here.

"Do I even know you?" I responded to her question with my own question.

"No, but it's always a good time to meet new people." She responded. Ok, right now I am do confused.

"Ok. Either you tell me what you want now, or I'm leaving." I demanded. She was being so annoying! Why couldn't she just tell me why she had pulled my behind a pillar when all I wanted was to go and sleep. I didn't exactly feel lively and joyful after being thrown into a wall by the stupid hydra this morning.

"Ok, or I could show you." She said seductively. Was she trying to seduce me? What the Hades?

Then she reached up and grabbed my face and smashed her lips onto mine. I instantly reacted by shoving her off of me.

"What the Hades?" I screamed not caring who heard. I frantically wiped my face on the sleeve.

I was so shocked and disoriented that I shadow traveled out of there without a thought to wear I was headed and who saw.

That was a big mistake.

I can remember my father's voice when I first began using my shadow traveling powers saying, "Rule number one of shadow traveling- Always know where you are going before you shadow travel." Oops.

I soon found my self in the middle of a dimly lit wheat field. Great, I have no clue what country I'm in and I am too drained to shadow travel all the way back to Hogwarts. I have no clue how far away it was, but I couldn't take the chance that it was really far. If it turned out to be far away and I tried to shadow travel there now I could possibly kill myself.

I caught sight of an abandoned looking farm house. I guess it will have to do for the night because I need to sleep if I plan to get back to Hogwarts.

I stood and brushed the yellow wheat and dead grass off of my robes. I guess that since I'm not at Hogwarts right now, I can ditch these hideous robes. I was wearing normal clothes, black of course, underneath of the robes. I folded up my school robes and tucked the under my arm before making my way over to the run down stable. It was a rusty brown color and appeared to be falling apart. I walked across the silent field. The full moon was the only source of light, and judging by its position in the sky it was midnight. The scene looked like it had come right out of a murder movie. It seemed that murders had a thing for killing people in the middle of fields and in spooky houses. Of course, I'm not worried. I could fight of any mortal who dared to challenge me.

When I reached the old abandoned barn, I noticed that the door was ripped halfway off of its hinges and was hanging open. I peered into the house and what I saw made my blood run cold. There were footprints in the thick layer of dust that had gathered, and they were new. I wasn't alone here. This was bad, very bad. I could see in the dark, so I could tell that the front room was abandoned. I cautiously placed a foot into the dark structure, and much to my dismay, the building emitted a creak that sounded louder than the screams of the dead souls in the Fields of Punishment.

Then I heard a voice that made my blood run cold. It was all raspy and cold.

"It sounds like we have a visitor. Let us go down and welcome him" The voice hissed. It kind of reminded me of a snake.

I drew the shadows around me to hide me. It was fairly easy considering the abundance of shadows and darkness in the cabin.

Down the stairs walked a living version of the picture Chiron had shown us while preparing us for this quest. There was no question about the identity of the man walking down the stairs flanked by hooded figures; Tom Riddle, a.k.a Lord Voldemort. I was so screwed. I cursed Pansy Parkinson under my breath for kissing me and tried to make my self fade further into the shadows. This was definitely not an ideal Friday night.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! Sorry! Review if you want another chapter soon! PLEASE! &amp; you guys are awesome if you read this! :)<strong>

**I AM IN LOVE WITH REVIEWS!**

**Nico: mutters "freak" **

**R **

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**

**Lol I think you get the message hahaha :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! This legit took me for ever! I have never had such bad writer's block... I would write a paragraph and then delete it because it sucked and it went on like that for weeks. It was awful! I still don't think this chapter is very good but I really needed to update. A few more days and it would be a month inbetween updates! That's just awful! I really am so so so so sorry about how long this took! **

**Warnings: Swearing (because Nico is angry)**

**Thank you soooo soooo sooooo much to everyone who reviewed! You guys are amazing! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP!**

* * *

><p>Percy POV<p>

I was worried. No one has seen Nico since class ended and that was three hours ago.

Just to add to my worry, there was rumors flying around about Nico being a death eater and something about some Slytherin girl named Pansy Parkinson. I honestly don't get how any of it is connected to Nico's disappearance, but I know he wouldn't leave willingly without leaving some sort of message. It just doesn't make sense. The gods wouldn't have summoned him for fear that our cover would be blown. Well, Hades might have. He never had high regard for any rules but his own.

There truthfully was no logical explanation I could come up with to explain Nico's sudden disappearance.

I paced back and forth, coming up with every solution that my dyslexic mind could think of for where Nico could have gone. Annabeth sat on the couch with the Stoll brother's as they silently watched me pace back and forth muttering under my breath like a crazy person.

"Maybe we should Iris message him!" Annabeth suggested suddenly.

"Yes! How did I not think of that before?" I agreed excitedly.

"Because you're a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes at my girlfriend before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the Gryffindor common room. We only received a few weird looks due to our sudden departure from a few other Gryffindors.

"Where are we going to get a rainbow at?" Connor questioned.

"Don't worry about it" Annabeth said, "I've got my prism to make a rainbow."

Travis muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'of course'. This earned him a glare from Annabeth and laughter from Connor. I managed to keep from laughing because I didn't want Annabeth mad at me. Once she was mad at me for a week, and that was the worst week of my life. Every time I tried to talk to her I would either be ignored or receive one word answers. She could hold a grudge like a child of Hades.

"I don't think anyone will find us here." Annabeth decided after we reached an abandoned corridor that looked identical to the ones we had been walking down for almost five minutes now. At least we were probably not going to get discovered. That could lead to some awkward questions that I would much rather avoid.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering, show me Nico Di Angelo." Annabeth recited before flipping a golden drachma into the rainbow. It shimmered for a second before Nico came into focus.

He looked terrified. Where ever he was it was very dark and Nico was trying to blend into the shadows.

When he spotted us, he emitted a few swear words that would have made Hades proud. I honestly don't know where he learned language like that.

"There is our visitor. Why were you trying to hide boy?" a chilling voice sounded from the background. Where the Hades was Nico?

"Shit!" Nico growled before turning to us and saying, "I really have to go. I shadow traveled to the wrong place and found Voldemort!" With that he sliced through the Iris message with his hand and the image of Nico disappeared.

"Dammit Nico!" I muttered, "We leave him alone for an hour and he gets abducted by Voldemort."

"What should we do?" Travis asked frantically.

"What can we do? We have no clue where he is. We have to let him get himself out of this one." Annabeth sighed. We all knew she was right. We were all no help at all. Being helpless is the worst. I think I would rather break both my arms fighting than be helpless.

Nico POV

Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit! Damn it Percy!

They would fucking Iris message me when I was just about to be overlooked.

Now I have to face Voldemort, and I'm so tired right now that I'm not sure I could even hurt a mortal, much less a powerful, evil wizard.

Why me?

I drew my sword and turned to Voldemort and his followers. There were only five plus Voldemort. This meant that my chances of escaping were pretty good. I scanned the place for possible exits and hiding places while still keeping and eye on Voldemort.

Voldemort laughed darkly. "Relax boy. I have no intentions of killing you at the present moment." Riddle said.

Was that supposed to make me feel better?

I chose not to answer and began planning out how I would escape after I found out what Riddle wanted.

"However, that can change if you're uncooperative." Riddle threatened. He was way too sure of himself. Why not go along with it? .

"What do you want?" I asked wearily. I could find out something about his motives. It could turn out to be useful information if we have to fight him later. Annabeth would be so proud, I actually thought of something useful to our mission.

"I would like you to join me and my army of dark wizards. I am out to destroy Harry Potter, and one of my spies tells me about some recent disagreements you've had with him. I understand how rude and ignorant Potter is, and this is the perfect opportunity to get your revenge." Voldemort said. Every time he said Harry's name I noticed a distasteful look appear in his eyes for a second, before his face went back to its emotionless state. I honestly don't remember why he was trying to kill Harry. I'm not the best at paying attention, stupid ADHD. Chiron had explained everything and it probably would have helped if I'd listened, but Annabeth was probably the only one who remebered a thing we had been told before the mission.

"Would you tell me who your spy is if I agree?" I asked still playing along. It's alway nice to know who you can and can't trust. Plus, I would have so much fun giving the spy false information.

"Interesting request." Voldemort chuckled dryly. "Most ask for protection for thier family or themeslves, and a few ask for money. You are very strange wizard." He inquired before sighing and continuing, "I suppose that it would be proper to tell you who you're fellow Death Eaters at Hogwarts are when you join."

"Ok. What do Death Eaters do?" I asked. I really hope he's buying this because I really can't tell if I seem sincere. It is extremely difficuly due to the almost unbearable urge to collapse in laughter I get every time I hear Death Eater. I said a silent prayer to the gods that my faux sincerity is convincing because I don't want him mad at me. I really hope he isn't just playing along with my lies and has plans to kill me or something. Dying anytime soon is definitely not in any of my plans.

"They are my followers who are helping me kill Harry Potter and all of his feeble supporters. Surely you've heard of Death Eaters before!" Voldemort said while slowly stepping closer to me. He made a full circle around me. I felt awkward being examined by the wizarding world's "dark lord".

"Might have somewhere." I answered attempting to sound nonchalant. I was trying to appear calm and hide my fear. My dad had made it clear that he disapproved of me showing fear in any situation. I really need to get out of here. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this facade up, and I'm not sure what I'm going to do if he starts trying to make me swear some oath to his army.

"You seem like you would be a wonderful addition to my supporters. You will require a bit of training, though." Voldemort mused. I really need to get out of here! I don't have enough energy to shadow travel anywhere that is a safe distance away right now. The furthest I could probably make it is to the wheat field where I first landed.

I was suddenly jolted out of my thoughts of escape by a hand even colder than mine closing around my right wrist. I jumped and looked up to find Voldemort standing about a foot away from me holding my wrist. Before I could react he had janked up the sleeve of my black jacket and pressed his wand against the skin there. It felt like some one had pressed scalding hot coals against the spot where Voldemort's wand was pressed into my skin. I yanked my hand away from Voldemort and clutched my wrist, hoping to lessen the extreme burning sensation I was feeling there. The pain disappeared as soon as it came. I looked down at my wrist and saw what appeared to be a black tattoo of a coiled snake with a skull head. I recognized it as Voldemort's dark mark from the picture my dad has shown me so I could identify Voldemort's followers. If it didn't represent something so dark and murderous, I would have found it rather cool looking.

I pictured the wheat field and shadow traveled out of there before Voldemort had a chance to speak again. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. I was now, unwillingly, a supporter of Voldemort.

I emerged from the shadow of some dried out wheat in the wheat field and promptly collapsed onto the ground. I felt my uncooperative eyelids slide shut, and within seconds I was dead to the world.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry about how long this took and how short it is! The last chapter was almost twice as long as this one (oops). Hahaha anyways I promise that the next chapter will be longer and more interesting! <strong>

**Please review... if anyone is still reading this after how long I took to update... **

**-TheLiesBehindTheTruth**


End file.
